Magnetic pulse timers are commonly ued in automotive ignition systems. When driven by the engine's distributor shaft, a magnetic flux level is changed to induce a bipolar pulse pair in a sensing coil that triggers the ignition electronics between its on and off states. Such timers often exhibit reduced bipolar output and consequently slow pulse rise time that affects ignition performance in terms of reduced ignition transformer voltage output.